Líos de Amor de un Otaku
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser un Otaku es fácil? Y más cuando tienes líos, pero no cualquier lío...Líos de amor...¡Ayudame Oyashiro-Sama!
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn.

-¡Dale duro Naruto!-Grito una chica rubia, tenía una banda de Konoha en la frente y un muñequito chibi de Naruto Uzumaki en la mano derecha. Esa niña era Maka Albarn, tenía 14 años y era una Anime Otaku, Manga Otaku, Game Otaku entre otros. Es una estudiante del Shibusen, hija de Kami y Spirit que están actualmente divorciados. Admiradora de Konata Izumi, Naruto Uzumaki y Obito Uchiha. Sus mejores amigos son: Tsubaki, Black Star, Chrona y su gemelo Ragnarok, Elizabeth y Patricia, Death the Kid, Soul y Wes. Ninguno de sus amigos veía anime excepto Ragnarok y un poco Wes. Tsubaki fue su primera amiga del sexo femenino, pero su primer amigo fue Soul y de ahí conoció a Wes. De Soul también conoció a Black Star y Death the Kid. De Tsubaki conoció a Chrona, Liz y Patty. Y de Chrona conoció a Ragnarok. Maka es hija única y vive sola en su departamento ya que no quiere a Spirit, siempre dice que lo odia pero aun siente cariño hacia él. Su madre viaja por el mundo para librarse del estrés que tiene por causa del divorcio, los animes favoritos de Maka son: Lucky Star, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, Shugo Chara, Party y Doki (Dice que Ikuto es un dios) Shamang King, Higurashi no naku koro ni, Dragon Ball, entre otros. Maka es una chica delgada y de piel blanca, mide 1.61, sus ojos son de un color jade y rubia. Ella usaba lentes al ver anime o al leer manga porque decía que así podía ver si le pusieron censura, ella no tenía problemas con la vista. Eran… ¡Las 5:34 am y Maka veía anime en la madrugada! Hoy era un hermoso lunes, un día para ir a las aburridas clases, pero, para Maka era divertido aprender. Mayormente ella lee mangas y tiene una defensa personal…El Maka-Chop. El golpe consiste en pegarle a las personas con el manga, ¿Raro no? Ella es la menor del grupo, o sea de sus amigos que anteriormente fueron mencionados, tiene dos rivales llamadas Kim y Jacqueline. Cursa 2° de Secundaria, dieron las 5:50 y Maka apago la tele, se levanto del sofá y se metió a su recamara. Se vistió y se hizo el desayuno, comenzó a desayunar y se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes. Salió del baño, agarro su mochila y se puso los lentes ya que hoy iba a comprar manga. Cerró la puerta, respiro el aire y sonrió.

Caminaba en las calles de Death City hasta que llego al metro, busco a sus amigos con la mirada hasta que los encontró. Corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

_Líos de amor de un Otaku…_

* * *

_Ya tengo el cap 2! **Aviso: **El 24 de Abril subó el cap de Rosarenzu, ya que es el cumpleaños de Soul y Maka -w-. Gracias One-Chan y Ufa-san por ayudarme en ese fic :D _

_¡Review plis! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Líos de amor de un Otaku._**

**_Chapter 1: ¡Que raros temas y amigos!_**

-¡Hey!-Grito una rubia llegando al metro y saludando a sus amigos, todos su amigos saludaron con la mano y tiempo después siguieron con lo suyo.

-¡Hey!-Saludo una rubia haciendo el signo de Paz con la mano, Maka se acerco a ella corriendo y le saludo del mismo modo-Me contaron que Wes-San te regalo un Iphone-Le dijo en un tono pícaro pero eso no hizo sonrojar a Maka a cambio esta rio por lo bajito y abrió su mochila, luego saco el celular y cerró la mochila.

-¡Contémplalo Thompson!-Le dijo poniéndole el aparato en la cara de Liz, Liz y Patty miraron el celular asombradas. Rápidamente Patty le arrebato el celular a Maka pero esta no le llamo la atención ni nada de eso. Patty frunció el ceño al ver que el Iphone tenía contraseña pero luego sonrió.

-¡Listo!-Dijo Feliz y luego comenzó a reír, Maka le quito ahora molesta el celular y la miro confundida.

-¿Pero como…?

-0312, el cumpleaños de Ikuto-Contesto Patty haciendo que a Liz le saliera una gotita y ahora Maka se sonrojo.

-Bueno no importa he metido una de mis canciones favoritas.

-¿Cuáles Maka-Chan?-Pregunto una pelinegra uniéndose a la conversación, Maka dejo su sonrojo atrás y sonrió.

-El opening de Lucky Star-Chillo feliz, Liz le quito el celular y lo contemplo para luego agregar su número.

-¿Para qué agregas tu número?-Pregunto la rubia agarrando el celular y luego lo guardo en su mochila.

-Para que me llames-Dijo con cara de ¡Obviamente! Maka soltó unas carcajadas fingidas y luego se puso seria.

-Crees que voy a gastar mi crédito-Contesto agitando su mano-Lo gastare cuando vea en la televisión promociones de manga o anime.

-Tú y tu anime-Dijo Liz irritada, Patty comenzó a reír por el comentario sin chiste de su hermana mayor. Maka se ajusto las gafas tipo Profesor Stein, Tsubaki y Liz sintieron escalofríos.

-Que esperabas, soy una Otaku-Susurro con una sonrisa macabra, si que le estaba afectando las clases de Stein. El tren llego y se subieron, Maka saco su Hershey´s ya que era adicta a esa leche de chocolate y metió el popote en el agujero, se sentó alado de Liz y esta le dio un zape. Maka chillo y después tomo su leche tranquilamente.

-¡SI NO HABLAS DE ANIME TOMAS ESA PORQUERIA!-Le grito, Maka dejo de tomar su leche y miro el sol, sonrió y luego miro a Liz.

-Si no hablas de Hero hablas de moda-Volvió a tomar su leche y Liz se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-¿Cómo crees que te va a ir en el examen?

-¿Examen?-Liz se quedo pensativa-Ah el examen.

-¿Estudiaste?-Maka mordió un poco su popote y siguió tomado, Liz se miro la mano y se la mostro a Maka.

-No, pero hice algo mejor. Me decore las uñas. ¿Y a ti como piensas que te va a ir en el examen?

Maka sorbió un poco más y sonrió.

-Hoy estudie todo desde las 12 de la madrugada-Se desparramo en el asiento mientras recargaba su brazo izquierdo en el reposabrazos y seguía tomando su leche.

-Pero… ¡Eran 146 páginas!-Le dijo su amiga sorprendida, Maka sonrió y coloco sus gafas sobre su cabeza.

-Ya se, pues veras. Mamá me mando una postal y me aviso que está en Tokyo y me dijo que si salía en primer o segundo lugar me compraba manga del anime que quisiera. Bueno además ¡Quiero ser la mejor como mamá!

Liz sonrió tiernamente y contemplo el sol por la ventana, en verdad no le gustaba el sol ya que reía tétricamente y Liz era muy miedosa, Maka se quedo pensando en cuando durara hacer un anime mientras que su compañera pensaba en productos de belleza, se quedaron en silencio solo se podía escuchar como Maka daba los últimos sorbos a su leche antes de que se acabara.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Spirit?-Dijo Liz rompiendo el silencio en el que antes de encontraban.

-Me lo encontré coqueteando y le di un buen Maka-Chop-Contesto un poco divertida mientras hojeaba un manga.

Maka acomodo sus cosas y se sentó en su asiento esperando que el profesor Stein llegara con los exámenes, después un chico de cabello blanco se sentó alado de ella.

-¿Nerviosa?-Pregunto el chico apoyando su mentón en su mano y luego sonrió de una manera torcida, la Otaku ladeo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda diciendo no.

-Espero que esta vez no te quiten la ropa-Dijo divertida volteando a ver a su amigo que fruncía el ceño-¿Y tú?

-No.

-¿Estudiaste? Es el súper examen. Cuenta con el 60% de tu boleta, Evans.

-Ya lo sé, Albarn.

-¿Tu hermano va a ir a la exposición de anime, manga, doujinshis, juegos, etc.?

-No, ¿Tú vas a ir verdad?

Maka soltó unas carcajadas.

-¡Obvio!

-Tráeme yuri-Dijo con una sonrisa picara y brillito en los ojos, Maka se enojo y le dio un Maka-Chop. Si algo odiaba era el yuri y el yaoi.

-Eres un pervertido.

Maka se sobresalto al ver que el profesor se cayó de su silla por culpa del marco de la puerta, se levanto como si nada y comenzó a recoger los exámenes que se encontraban regados en el suelo, un chico se acerco a él y lo comenzó ayudar.

-Gracias Ox siéntate.

El chico tomo asiento y el profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes, Maka agarro su examen y comenzó a escribir su nombre. Soul, agarro su examen y vio las hojas eran 5 y eran 200 preguntas. Puso una cara de asco y comenzó a colocar su nombre.

_Un alma saludable necesita un __________ y una _________ saludable_

Maka coloco la goma de su lápiz en su mentón y luego respondió…

_Un alma saludable necesita un __cuerpo___ __y una_ _mente_______ saludable_

Liz termino de colocar su nombre y miro la primera pregunta…

1_. ¿Cuando fue fundado el Shibusen?_

_R: _________________________________

Liz se quedo pensando por un minuto…

_1. ¿Cuando fue fundado el Shibusen?_

_R: __El 26 de Febrero de 1209________________

Black Star cerró los ojos y se acomodo el su mesa.

-¡Black Star no te duermas! ¡Es el examen!-Le dijo su amiga Tsubaki en un susurro.

-Solo estoy meditando…-Segundos después comenzó a roncar como si se tratara de un león rugiendo.

Patty miro el examen con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a escribir haciendo que Kid se quedara sorprendido pero de nuevo volvió a su examen, rellenar bien la K de Kid.

Ragnarok comenzó a dibujar calaveritas es su hoja de examen mientras que Chrona se quedaba pensativa. Patty comenzó a escribir más rápido con una sonrisa malévola…

Y Liz se miraba las uñas…_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se me cayó una estrellita de mi uña de silicón! Bien continuemos con el examen y luego reparamos esto…A ver._

_Un alma saludable necesita un __________ y una _________ saludable._

Liz sonrió agarro su lápiz y comenzó a escribir…

_Un alma saludable necesita un __Cutis_______ _y una __Dieta______ _saludable_

Sopló la punta de su lápiz y sonrió satisfecha pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y se agarro la cabeza con las manos. _¡De seguro está mal! _Se dijo en la mente.

Dieron las 10:55, faltaban cinco minutos para que el examen terminara. Ox se levanto y miro a Maka diciendo con la mirada _Gane Albarn _y por supuesto Maka le devolvió otra que decía _Eso ya lo veremos Ox, _le entrego el examen al maestro y le sonrió a Maka en forma de victoria pero esta ignoro la mirada del nerd y checo su examen.

-¡Termine mi historieta de jirafas!-Chillo feliz, comenzó a hojear las 5 páginas de su ex examen. El dibujo comienza y termina así:

Una jirafa.

Sale otra jirafa.

Se miran.

Ríen.

Y al final dice FIN.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Maka se estiro junto con Soul y los demás, luego Wes salió tranquilo de su aula y se junto con los otros chicos.

-¿Qué tal tu examen Wes-San?-Pregunto Tsubaki en cuanto lo vio salir.

-Difícil y fácil.

-¿Difícil y fácil?-Preguntaron todos.

-Estuvo difícil el examen pero estuvo fácil porque me copie.

-¿Sabías que las respuestas van a estar escritas en las pizarras?-Dijo Maka mirando a Wes, este se puso pálido y se sentó en una esquinita.

-No.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, si alguien se da cuenta que te copiaste vas a repetir segundo.

-¡WA!-Wes se agarro la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a correr en círculos-¡No quiero repetir año! ¡Si termino tercer año saldré del Instituto y ya no me tendría que levantar temprano!

Todos miraron con fastidio a Wes hasta que Maka vio a Black Star que estaba callado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Maka mirando a su amigo con preocupación, este se puso triste y bajo la cabeza.

-Ayer Black Star grito mucho y se quedo afónico-Le respondió Tsubaki mirando con pena a Black Star, los demás gritaron de alegría y las chicas lloraron de la felicidad.

-¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!-Dijo Chrona, sí que estaba feliz para decir eso. Black Star miro a sus amigos con enojo y los ignoro.

-Puf, necesito un café me estoy durmiendo-Comento Liz tallándose los ojos con fuerza y bostezando-Odio levantarme temprano.

-Sí yo también, yo me tengo que levantar a las 5:30 de la mañana, me baño, me arreglo y desayuno luego salgo como a las 6:45 de mi departamento de ahí me voy al metro y llego a este como a las 6:55 y luego el tren llega a las 7:00, de ahí me lleva a la otra estación y son como las 7:20. De ahí me voy caminando al Shibusen que son como 15 minutos o sea que llego como a las 7:35.

-Yo estoy a la vuelta del Shibusen-Dijo Soul feliz-Pero el estúpido de Wes me levanta a las 6 de la mañana-La sonrisa de Soul se borro y vio a su hermano mayor con desprecio pero este ni se dio cuenta ya que estaba llorando.

-Yo solo tomo una vez el Tren pero es hartante subirte-Comento Ragnarok enojado todos bufaron molestos.

-Lo sé, cuando subes ¡Toda la gente baja! Y cuando bajas ¡Toda la gente sube!-Se quejo la menor de las hermanas Thompson y nuevamente volvieron a bufar todos.

-Oh cuando vas a tomar asiento-Agrego ahora la hermana mayor.

-Oh me caga eso y no tienes privacidad-Dijo molesto Soul mientras que él y Kid abrían las puertas de la cafetería.

-¡Sí! Es horrible y luego te aprietan-Comento Maka mientras agarraba una charola y comenzaba a ver la comida que había.

-O cuando el tren frena, ¡Una vez casi me caigo!-Liz frunció el ceño y se sirvió una ensalada en su charola.

-¿No les ha pasado que están parados en el tren y el señor que esta alado de ti alza el brazo y le huele fatal la axila?-Dijo Kid con cara de asco, los demás arrugaron la nariz y dijeron que si con la cabeza-Voy apartar mesa, Liz sírveme la comida.

-Claro _amo-_Le contesto sarcástica la chica, rodo los ojos y agarro otra charola y unas pinzas-¿Tampoco les ha pasado que están bajando y su ropa se atora en las puertas?

-Creo…-Tsubaki se quedo pensativa y miro el techo, luego se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-Me paso una vez.

-Igual a mí, estaba bajando y se me atora la falda de la escuela-Dijo Liz con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Fue ese día que tenias la farda más corta?-Pregunto Maka mientras agarraba unas papas.

-Sí.

-Pensé que Kid te había costurado la falda-Dijo Wes aguantándose la risa, Patty comenzó a reír como loca y eso hizo enojar y entristecer a su hermana.

-No es divertido, Kid me vio ¡Y me obligo a quitármela!

-¡Ya recuerdo!-Maka alzo su dedo índice y sonrió-Fue ese día que me dijiste que te prestara mi chamarra, la usaste como falda y la tuya igual. En el recreo nos fuimos a comprar otra falda-La sonrisa de Maka desvaneció-Y por tu culpa llegamos tarde a la clase de Stein y casi nos disecciona.

-Sí, por Kami-Sama ya quiero que cambie el uniforme-Dijo Liz mientras salía de la cola con dificultad ya que tenía dos charolas a la mano, los demás también salieron y se sentaron con Kid. Liz le entrego la charola a Kid y a este le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¡ESTA TODO ASIMETRICAMENTE ACOMODADO!-El chico obsesionado por la simetría comenzó acomodar su desayuno, todos miraron Kid con pena e irritación y siguieron con su rara platica sobre el metro y ahora el uniforme.

-Lo sé, pero al menos faltan 3 días para que cambien este uniforme-Dijo Maka feliz mientras se remangaba las mangas-Además la ropa es igual.

-Nada que ver, ya no usamos este estorboso suéter-Liz se agarro las mangas del suéter y se las subió hasta los codos-Y la blusa de abajo-Liz agarro su blusa blanca de abajo, desabrocho los botones y también se la subió hasta los codos-Es de manga corta.

-Oh pues casi es lo mismo-Maka abrió su sobre de Kétchup y le hecho a sus papas.

-Me confunden los uniformes-Dijo Soul mientras le arrebataba la papa frita a Maka, esta solo frunció el ceño y agarro otra-Son tantos, primero el uniforme que ahora llevamos, luego el de verano, el de educación física.

-Te falto uno, para el 26 de febrero-Agrego Maka.

-Oh si, odio usar esmoquin.

-Y el vestido es incomodo-Chillo Patty haciendo un puchero.

-Sí y como es época de frio te congelas ya que el vestido es muy escotado-Maka se estremeció al recordar ese día.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?-Pregunto Wes ya aburrido por el tema, los demás se quedaron pensativos y dijeron No.

-Oh, antes de que se me olvide-Maka se ajusto las gafas y alzo el dedo índice-Si se dan cuenta el uniforme de educación física de chicas es como el de Lucky Star, pero, a cambio del morado esta el negro, a cambio del verde esta el gris y a cambio de la estrella tenemos una calavera.

Las chicas dijeron un Oh.

-Oye si es cierto-Dijo Liz, Maka bajo su dedo índice-Nunca lo había notado.

-Wa, ya quiero que den las 5. A esa hora abren la exposición-Dijo Maka con estrellitas en los ojos, sus amigos se irritaron menos Patty que reía y Ragnarok se quedaba serio-Oh, ¿Les dije la otra vez que entre a y…?

-Leíste un Fic Narusaku-Continuo Liz rodando los ojos, Maka rio bajito.

-No, leí Sam y Freddy de ICarly-Corrigió Maka mientras corazoncitos salían de sus ojos-Oh hablando de Narusaku, leí uno donde Naruto moría-Agrego la chica que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

A todos les salió una gotita excepto a Patty que lloraba pero tiempo después Patty sonrió al comer su gelatina mientras que Liz saco mágicamente una revista de moda y la leía, pero, el silencio acabo cuando se oyó esa estúpida musiquita. Todos bufaron y voltearon a ver a Hero con odio. Hero aplaudía mientras que el enano blanco se quedaba callado.

-Por Dios, esa cosa blanca me desespera-Murmuro Ragnarok muy enojado.

-Ya se su música es horrible-Dijo entre dientes Wes.

El timbre sonó y ellos se levantaron felices, no escucharían más esa tonta canción de Excalibur.

Maka cerró la puerta de la sala de computo y corrió hacia Soul y Tsubaki que le esperaban en la salida del Shibusen.

-¿Qué hora es Soul?-Pregunto Maka, Soul miro su reloj.

-Son, 2:30.

-¡Falta poco!-Grito Feliz Maka mientras alzaba los brazos, Tsubaki sonrió tímidamente y Soul suspiro.

-Bueno tengo que ir, adiós Soul-Kun, adiós Maka-Chan-Dijo Tsubaki antes de irse corriendo, los dos se despidieron con la mano sonrientes. Cuando vieron que Tsubaki estaba demasiado lejos sus sonrisas se desvanecieron y se miraron serios.

-Esta rara hoy-Se dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Tú crees que…?-Maka miro sorprendida a Soul este negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible.

-Las apariencias engañan.

-No creo que Tsubaki será un stripper Maka.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-Grito la chica dándole con fuerza a la cabeza de Soul con un manga de Karin-¡Eso no idiota! ¡Si Tsubaki ve anime y va a ir a la exposición!

Soul gimió de dolor.

-Imposible aun así.

Soul se incorporo lentamente y se comenzó a sobar la cabeza.

-Duele Maka, duele.

-No seas niña-Maka comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo y comenzó a temblar, grito y se escondió detrás de Soul-¡Cu-cu-cucaracha!-Grito en el oído de Soul, este se estremeció y miro a Maka con furia.

-¡¿Qué no la puedes matar?!-Maka dijo que no con la cabeza, Soul bufó y una venita salió en su frente-¡No seas niña!

-¡Soy niña!-Chillo asustada mientras daba vueltas.

-¡Hace una semana mataste un gusano del tamaño de Black Star!-Soul señalo el insecto.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Es mil veces más chica que tú!-Le interrumpió con grito, Maka chillo.

-¡¿Por qué no la matas tu?! ¡Eres el hombre de la salida!

Soul bufó molesto y mato al insecto Maka puso una cara de asco y suspiro, se acomodo el uniforme y siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Maka, Soul susurraba cosas sobre que Maka no pudo matar algo más chico que ella y Maka venia cantando Scarlet, el primer opening de Karin the chibi vampire. Llegaron al departamento de Maka, Soul se estremeció al ver como el Sol comenzaba a dormirse y le salía saliva, directo al último departamento, el de Maka.

-Hey-Soul llamo la atención de la chica, ella solo dijo ¿Qué? Con la mirada, Soul desvió la mirada hacia el sol, la chica busco el punto donde veía Soul y luego lo miro confundido diciendo ¿Qué? De nuevo con la mirada-¿No te da cosa que algún día su saliva caiga en tu departamento?-Maka miro el Sol y arrugo la nariz, saco las llaves y abrió su departamento.

-¿Quieres entrar?-Pregunto ella, Soul se encogió de hombros y entro al departamento de Maka, se desparramo en el sofá como de costumbre. Maka se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, lo cerro y busco algo que comer en la despensa-¿Quieres ramen Soul?-El chico que poseía esos hermosos y envidiables ojos rubíes se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sí.

Maka sonrió.

-Si quieres puedes ver la tele.

Soul comenzó a jugar con los fideos, y Maka veía una espiral. Su amigo miro a su amiga con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto el chico rompiendo el silencio, la chica señalo la espiral rosadita con blanco y miro a su amigo sonriente.

-¿Sabías que esto se llama Naruto?-Pregunto, una gota se resbaló por la nunca de Soul. _¿Solo por eso estaba tan concentrada? _Se pregunto en la mente.

-Pues ahora lo sé-Ahora los dos comenzaron a comer o mejor dicho devorar el rammen.

-Milagro que Wes no está contigo-Comento Maka sorprendida.

-Oh-Soul se sobresalto y sonrió nervioso-No me había dado cuenta.

Maka miro a Soul irritado.

-De seguro ni sabias que era tu hermano si quier…¿Sabes su tercer apellido?-Pregunto mirando seriamente a Soul, Soul miro el techo y luego la mesa, desvió la mirada al ramen y luego a Maka, se puso nervioso y de nuevo miro el ramen.

-Ah pues si-Susurró, Maka se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cuál es?

-Am pues…Creo que comenzaba con T o Y tal vez M, bueno eso no importa.

Maka miro con enfado a Soul, este se puso más nervioso no le gustaba la mirada de Maka cuando decía _Eso está mal Evans._

-¿Te dije hoy que te ves muy bonita?-Soul miro a Maka con picaría, ella se sonrojo.

-N-no.

-Pues ahora lo sabes-Le dijo en un tono sensual, Maka sonrió de una manera pervertida.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que…?-Ronroneo impresionando a Soul.

-¿Qué?-Susurro en el mismo modo de antes.

-Que... ¡MAKA-CHOP!-Grito y le dio Maka con todas sus fuerzas, Soul callo desmayado-Eres el hombre más imbécil del mundo.

Maka comenzó a comer su ramen esperando que el chico se incorporara como de costumbre, Soul soltó su último gemido y se levanto sobándose la cabeza.

-Salvaje-Le ofendió su amigo.

-Gay-Le devolvió la ofensa.

-Lesbiana.

-Idiota.

-Marimacha.

-Pervertido.

-Plana.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

De nuevo Soul gemía de dolor.

-En verdad Soul no aprecias tus hormonas.

-Tú no las respetas.

-¡Claro que sí! Solo que tú me provocas.

-¿Te excito?

-¡No idiota!

-Que sí.

-¡Ramen-Chop!-Maka tiro el ramen de Soul en su cabeza, Soul grito más y luego se desmallo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La chica se coloco la capucha y comenzó a ver cada anime, manga o doujinshi que se encontraba. Se relajo al ver que esa persona no se encontraba ahí, se detuvo en un puesto de Doujinshis de Naruto. Comenzó a hojear cada uno hasta que se paralizo al escuchar un llanto que le parecía tan conocido, lentamente giro la cabeza encontrándose con esa chica. Se puso pálida a más no poder y volteo. La chica lloro más fuerte y sorbió el moco que salía por la nariz.

-¡¿Por qué Naruto, porque?! ¡Sakura es mejor que Hinata!-La chica se acerco a la que tenia la capucha-¿Tú crees que Sakura es mejor que Hinata?-La chica se quedo estática en su lugar, asintió con la cabeza-Tonto doujinshi, me voy-La chica se limpio el moco y acomodo el doujinshi, pero miro a la chica de capucha-¿Te conozco?-La chica que tenia la capucha comenzó a temblar, la niña que tenía su pelo amarrado en dos coletas se acerco a ella y en un momento rápido…-¡Por Dios un doujinshi Shikamaru y Temari!-La chica suspiro y se fue de ahí escuchando los gritos de su amiga emocionada, paso por unos puestos pero ninguno le importaba hasta que uno hizo que sonara los cantos de los ángeles, lo ignoro y dio 3 pasos. Volteo a ver el puesto y de nuevo lo ignoro. Retrocedió un paso y lo miro de nuevo con la boca curveada.

-Solo uno… ¿No me hará mal verdad?-Susurro, se quedo viendo el doujinshi como si fuera su peor enemigo hasta que corrió hasta él y lo tomo con estrellitas en los ojos pero luego se desvaneció y se puso molesta-¡No antenas de cucaracha (Tala) no puede estar con Kai! ¡Porque Ray ama a Kai y viceversa!-La chica cambio la página y sonrió-¡Maxie es novio de Tyson!-Chillo de la felicidad y siguió viendo-¡Oh por Dios aparece el hermano sexy de Tyson!

-¡Tsubaki hola!-Saludo alguien, Tsubaki se asusto y luego se relajo.

-Oh me asusto.

Es señor sonrío y miro el doujinshi de la chica.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-Lo hizo mi nieta.

-Dibuja muy bien-Tsubaki se sonrojo al recordar las imágenes-Eh, ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-25 dólares-Tsubaki le dio el dinero y se despidió, rápidamente salió de ahí antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Maka. Cuando estuvo a unas escuadras lejos de la exposición se quito la capucha y comenzó a preguntarse como reaccionaria Maka al saber que a Tsubaki le gusta el yaoi, no le gusta, ¡Le fascina! No puede dejar de leer y ver yaoi. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su celular sonar, lo saco rápidamente y contesto.

-¿Diga?

-_Tsubaki soy yo, Liz._

-Ah, hola Liz.

_-Oye, Patty y yo vamos al centro comercial, ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?_

-¡Claro! ¿A cuál?

-_Al que siempre vamos, te esperamos._

-Ok-Tsubaki colgó y se guardo el doujinshi en el bracier-Espero que no se vea-Susurro viéndose el pecho, se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia el Death Mall.

Tsubaki, Liz y Patty platicaban animadamente, se sentaron en una mesa del Death Bucks Coffee, Liz miro detalladamente a Tsubaki hasta que hablo.

-¿Por qué tu pecho está más grande Tsubaki?-Tsubaki se puso nerviosa y sonrío.

-E-es que estoy en mis días.

-Oh-Dijeron Liz y Patty, Liz volteo a ver hacia otro lado y se quedo asombrada.

-¡ES EL VESTIDO MÁS HERMOSO QUE HE VISTO!-Liz agarro del brazo a su hermana y la arrastro hacia la tienda de ropa, Tsubaki suspiro aliviada. Desde ahora le crece el pecho cuando está en sus días.

* * *

Se q tarde UwU jaja mi unico comentario espero tener mas reviews D:


End file.
